Achilles spot
by books and fashion forever
Summary: What would happen if Annabeth wasn't their to block the knife that threatened to stab Percy in his Achilles spot? One-Shot Warning: Character death


_Hi! I know that I haven't been updating up my fanfic. But that's because I've been doing my very first book. When I post the last chapter to 'This isn't just a saying. I mean it Fabian.' I will be doing some edits. But I hope you like this fanfic. It's a Percabeth fanfic. But let me warn you there is corrector death. While writing this I was in the living room with my parents and I tried not to cry. I hope you like it._

_P.S. This is my first Fanfic about Percy Jackson and the heroes of Olympus, only a one-shot._

* * *

Percy's POV

Annabeth and me where know shoulder to shoulder, fighting off all of the titans that dared to come out way. I didn't feel at all worn down, that's probably because, my dip in the Styx River. I was fighting off a titan when I hear Annabeth yell.

I tried to look behind me, but I was too late. I felt a pain in my lower back. . . My Achilles spot. I fell to the ground in agony; black spots dancing around in my vision. I could sense blood coming out of my back, but I wasn't worried about that. It was the problem that I'm my weakest at that spot. I could die any second.

Annabeth knelt down next to me. I could see her yell something, but I could not here, only an annoying buzzing sound. It seemed that the war stopped. Every one crowded around me. I could see Annabeth with tears on her eyes. I was seeing everything in red know, but I could hear very faintly. I heard Annabeth say something like

"You have to live Percy, you just have to." She said while she held my hand in hers. I wanted to trust me, but, the pain was too much. It felt like my howl body was going to explode any second. I knew that I was going to die any second. I wish I had more time to tell Annabeth that I loved her, and that I wish that we could have started a life together. Like Annabeth read my mind, she leaned farrowed and whispered into my ear.

"I love you Seaweed brain, I always liked you since the first day I said 'You drool in your sleep'" Annabeth said recalling what happened when we were 12 years old; my first day at camp half-blood.

"I love you too, Wise Girl." I managed to choke out before I started coughing up blood. Annabeth smiled a watery smile. I then felt everything go blank, and my last thing I saw was Annabeth kissed me on the lips. Thank I knew I suffered the pain and loss from the Achilles make.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Annabeth's POV

Every one tried to save him. But we all knew it won't work. I know sat next to Percy's body wrapped up. My eyes were filled with tears. I'm sure everyone could hear my sobs. After Percy took his last breath, I went out and killed all of the titans, and then everyone teamed up to defeat kroon's, we did when we finally found his week spot. It was hard for me, while thinking about Percy. I'll never EVER think about Luke as my friend anymore. After that I managed to take Percy to the plaza, and then we wrapped him up. We put his body in another room. And I have been there since sobbing my eyes out, and holding his pale limp hand that was now also cold. Thalia came into the room.

"Annabeth, were leaving to Camp." She said. And I knew what she meant. We're going to camp to say our last good buys. I wasn't able to say anything. I just shook my head 'ok' Thalia then helped me with Percy, and we then all headed to camp. T all went by so fast. All of Percy's other friends said farewells, and finally I was last. And this was exactly what I said.

"Percy was a great friend. The closes friend I have ever had. We've been through so much, and I feel like we've known each other more then we have. I-I loved Percy Jackson. And I'm not afraid to say that. I know that—." I couldn't finish my speech because I broke out in sobs. Thalia came to me and we sat back down. We then did the ritual. After that I went straight to bed. And I had a dream that Percy talked to me. He said he loved me, and that he would be waiting for me when it's my time. And that it won't be for a while. He then ended the dream with the best kiss I ever had…..

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Please leave reviews :)_


End file.
